And So They Meet
by Creager
Summary: Juunishi plus Uo and Hana meets the Host Club! And wow...there's even some House of Night and Naruto thrown in there...Join the crack/slap-happy-ness of two in the morning! Read this fic and review!-HogoshaOtaku and Creager


**This is not only being written by Creager, but also by _HogoshaOtaku_!!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Host Club, Naruto, or Fruits Basket!! Or Twilight…or Inuyasha…**

**Fyi, Hatori wanted absolutely no part in this; he humbly declined while throwing purification salt at us then running out the door.**

**Mine and Haruhi aren't here, 'cause Mine's too busy making Haruhi into a girl.**

**And Tohru's busy cooking in a faraway land.**

**Gomen.**

* * *

Akito, being the uber-special person that she is, decided to enroll the Juunishi to Ouran. Hanajima and Uo somehow managed to tag along.

Now, Ouran is a very prestigious school, so everyone will have a good, easy-going and slightly stressful time, right?

Wrong.

Upon their first day, the whole Juunishi + Uo and Hana stumbled upon the unused music room in search of the library. (Remind you of anyone?)

So…they meet the Host Club!!!!!!

Oh, and did we mention its bring-you-guardians/random older people who may or may not be related to you-to-school-day?

So Aaya, Shigure, Akito, Kureno, Kagura, Ritsu, and Rin were there.

As the door opened, they were smashed in the face with an over dosage of rose petals and sparkles.

"No!!!!! Too MUCH, vent guy!!! TOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a spazzy and rather smooth voice said from inside the dream room of Edward Cullen as Rin turned around, glared at us who were hiding behind the door, and went to join Hatori.

"That was absolutely glamorous!!!" Aaya exclaimed, instantly twirling into the room.

"You really think so?!?!" Tamaki asked exuberantly. He looked up at Aaya like a god. Aaya nodded, and basked in the praise.

Kyo attempted to leave quickly and silently, but his mad ninja skills were no match for the almighty Kagura. She dragged Kyo over to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Oh, aren't they just the sweetest?" she asked adoringly. They were right in the middle of a twincest scene.

"Hikaru, don't pull my hair! You know I don't like that…"

"You didn't seem to mind last night…I'm sorry Kaoru…" Hikaru pulled Kaoru in for a teary-eyed hug.

"SHAMELESS!!!!!!!!" Kyo screamed, attempting to cover his eyes. The poor boy. There was no hope; he was already scarred for life.

Renge was outraged at all the flaws of the newly arrived group. Ritsu took in every single word seriously.

"He needs to be less of a pedophile!" Renge shouted, pointing at the lecherous Shigure. Ritsu nodded violently.

"He needs to be less… His hair shouldn't be orange!" Renge spazzed at Kyo.

"The pretty prince charming over there doesn't have a personality!" Renge yelled at Yuki. Ritsu started taking notes.

"And Deidara shouldn't like to blow people up so much!" She added.

"Those two are too… MENACING!" she yelled at the oblivious Hana and Uo.

"That guy needs one personality! One person gets one personality!" Renge stated loudly, disregarding the fact of Kyouya and Hunny. Ritsu nodded and repeatedly agreed.

"And you! You need to be less agreeable!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled at Ritsu, who proceeded to apologize to the world.

"And you need to stop APOLOGIZING!"

He broke down into tears and began to apologize for apologizing.

Nekozawa peeked his head through the door in search of the commotion. Hanajima, being all wave-y and special, sensed his presence and turned to look.

"Konnichiwa, Nekozawa-chan." She said, lacking emotion.

"Ah, good to see you again, Hanajima-chan." He replied, walking in the rest of the way.

Uo looked surprised.

"You know this guy?"

"Of course. We meet every 13th to curse those we don't like." Uo turned and very openly stared at Kyo (who turned around at the feeling of eyes on the back of his head) and busted up laughing.

"What are you laughing at, yankee?!"

"You, orange-top!"

Nekozawa walked off to try to get Tamaki to buy something.

"Isn't he already cursed enough…?"

The two bunny boys stared at each other, blankly, deciding whether they liked the other or not. They did nothing but this for a few minutes before deciding that they in fact did like each other.

"Wanna hold my Usa-chan?" Hunny asked suddenly.

Momiji stared blankly at him, thinking to himself about how if Hunny had a girl hug him, he could hold a real bunny. Deciding against that, especially with Akito five meters away, he accepted the stuffed rabbit with a smile.

The bunny boys ate cake and giggled and talked about bunnies and made a large pile of cutesy flowers for a long period of time, and eventually Kisa joined into the riot of cutesy innocence.

Mori was standing behind the 'children' the entire time along with Hiro, Hatsuharu, and Kureno, all silently wishing to Buddha that they were somewhere else.

They followed Rin's example of following Hatori's example, and ran away screaming like little girls. They'll get along swell, dontcha think?

Akito and Kyouya were having a lovely conversation about controlling every aspect of another person's life, with Yuki standing right beside them. 'Nuff said.

We need not write about Shigure-san, for I don't think you wanna hear about him going all Miroku on the fangirling Host Club regulars.

The back wall caved in…suddenly. A giant clay bird flew in, carrying two notorious shonen manga characters, Sasori of the Red Sands and Deidara (who doesn't have a cool title). Deidei and Sasori-chan were again arguing over whose art was better. (Sasori's is so better!-Creager) (Screw you it's so not!!!-HogoshaOtaku) (Sophie will totally agree with me over you!) (I don't care cuz I'm right!! XP) (Back to the story…)

"Mine is so better! Observe, hmm!" Deidara yelled, pulling out a large amount of clay 'confetti'. "Katsu!"

And the entire Host Club and Juunishi were blown to smithereens.

**Five Minutes Later**

* * *

Deidara and Sasori were sitting down in the rubble, Sasori commenting on how ugly Dei's art was and Dei saying how ugly Saso's art was. Suddenly, Haruhi and Mine walked in.

"ISN"T SHE LOVELY???" Mine exclaimed crazily, shoving Haru into what once used to be the Host Club room. Haruhi, for once, actually looked. Like. A. Female. (We're so proud!!)

"Looks like we missed a few, Sasori my man*." Deidara said to Sasori.

"I got dis, homey!!" Sasori said gangsterly, whipping out random puppets and stabbing them with poison that made them poof into frogs then turn to dust with an apple-y taste in their mouths.

**Over in the House of Night (Which we don't own…)**

* * *

Damien sat next to Jack on the couch. Zoey had just gone up with everyone else to go save the world from a rapist again, leaving Jack and Damien very bored.

"Hey Jack, did you read the latest Loveless chapter on OneManga? (Don't own this or Loveless either…)"

"No, I didn't…but, I don't really like it anyway. The whole gay romance thing kinda freaks me out…"

…..0.o…..?!?!?!

**Back to Ouran…**

* * *

Tohru still needed to die… (We're -not- going to kill those who were win and decided to –not- be a part of our random psychotic-ness.)

Tohru walked into the destroyed room with dead bodies on the floor, wearing a cute apron and carrying a tray of delicious food. She muttered to herself, walking in farther completely oblivious to all the dead bodies that she was stepping over, about how she needed to start cleaning the room immediately.

Deidara and Sasori and exchanged a glance, flipping a coin to see which one would use their art on her…

**

* * *

**

*- just to annoy Sophie. ^-^

**Creager-we started this at eleven and ended at two…'nuff said, I think**

**H.O.- Yeah…don't judge us. We're feeling quite random. Hence the House of Night, which we only used to talk about Loveless…**

**Creager- we're slap happy, high on lack of sleep & water! We are not accountable for our actions! May the God(s) of the world help our random, tired, Otaku souls……… *thump* zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**H.O.- Oh, everyone died just cuz we didn't wanna continue it. So, yeah…gomen. PLEASE REVIEW!! No flames. We're too unstable for that. *thunk* zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


End file.
